America's Innocene
by S.I.N Fan Girl
Summary: Sometimes America really is too clueless and Poland is suffering for it
1. Poland is a what!

Ch.1

Poland stretched as far as he could over the nations lockers. "Poland! Get down, we're going to get in trouble" Lithuania hissed, trembling with fear. "Like I know what I'm doing so you know like STFU" he then started jumping to try and knock it down.

He had been playing freezbe with Lithuania to pass the break time they had before the meeting started but Lithuania had seen Russia pass by and sent it to the top of the lockers. Why did they have lockers in the hallway? Because countries were complaining that they had nowhere to put the stuff they brought and not only were the lockers a hideous color, a pale orange, seriously could they like think of a better color. A light pink would work. "Stop thinking Poland and hurry up" Lithuania called snapping Poland out of his thoughts.

"I'm trying Lit. Gosh" he picked himself higher on the lockers so he was no longer touching the ground and his chest was on the top of the lockers. "Gotcha you silly thing" he grabbed it then his footing slipped and he was falling. "Pola-" Poland landed in someone's arms. He opened his eyes to see blue eyes "Dude, you should be more careful" America put him down. "You're lucky a hero never sleeps. You okay?" Poland just nodded "Good, guess I better hurry back, the meeting is starting soon. Later dude!" he said as he left. Lithuania sighed happily then he got upset.

"Poland! What were you thinking? It's not that high but you could of gotten hurt" Poland didn't hear Lithuania talking, he was to enthralled in his thoughts. How was America that fast? Was he waiting for him to fall? Did he work out? "Poland!"

"What Lit?" he asked peeved for, once again, being interrupted from his thoughts. "We should get going!" Poland looked at the frizzbe and sighed "So much for playing" he tossed into the trash and left. Lithuania looked at the trash and sighed. "It's just dirty" he muttered following Poland.

Poland looked around as he entered the meeting room. He needed to see America. He had a few questions that required answers. He spotted him talking to Japan. "Hello America!" America and Japan turned to him and a nervous Lithuania behind him. "Hello Poland-san" "What-is-up-Po-land?"

"I was wondering where you were when me and Lit. were playing" America looked up in thought "I was passing by I believe. Why?"  
>Poland didn't like that answer "How did you save me so quickly. I hadn't seen you at all" America laughed "Like I said, A hero never sleeps" Japan sighed.<p>

"A hero always helps out the damsels in distress" Poland looked at Lithuania "Did he just call me a damsel?" Lithuania looked around, avoiding Poland's face "You just called me a damsel" he said turning back to America. "Well of course, A damsel is a lady after all" Japan's mouth fell open as he slowly turned to America. No, America didn't think….no, highly unlikely "You think Poland-san is a girl America-san?" America laughed.

"Dude I don't think, I know!" he laughed harder. Poland blushed "HOW DARE YOU LIKE CALL ME A GIRL!" the other countries stopped their conversations and listened. America wiped his eyes "Sorry Poland would calling you a women work better for you" Japan face palmed and Lithuania dropped his head in shame. Poland was at a loss for words. America smiled innocently "Ve're starting now!" Germany exclaimed. "Oh, great!" America headed to his seat.

Poland looked at his outfit. Sure he crossdressed but his voice was a dead giveaway. Wasn't it? "Japan, does America think I'm a girl?" Japan looked away "You have to understand. America-san is still young and naïve about some things" Poland clinched his fist "You know I'm a boy right?" Japan smiled "Hai" then they took their seats. Poland sat crossed arms, glaring at America, who was oblivious to it. How could he think he, the lovely Poland, was a girl. He glared harder at America who still was oblivious. Poland was officially angry "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT AMERICA!" the countries looked at Poland then at a stunned America.

"I thought it was good idea" Sealand said quickly. America looked at Poland. "I save your life and that's how you repay me?" Poland was red from anger and embarrassment. "How do I look like a girl! My voice is a dead giveaway!"

"What the bloody hell is going on?" England exclaimed. "I don't know why you're so upset Poland. If you don't want to dress like a girl then put on boyish clothes but I prefer girls wearing girl clothes and boys wearing boy clothes" Prussia smiled widely "America, you think Poland is a girl!" America looked at Prussia "She is! Why don't you see it? I mean it's pretty obvious that she's a girl" Prussia laughed loudly against his seat. Other countries started snickering and laughing.

America blushed from embarrassment "WHAT?" England tried keeping his cool "America" he started giggling again. America looked at everybody and threw his hands up in frustration "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" this caused more laughter. Sealand looked at America looking upset "I think so too" the countries all stopped.

America looked at Sealand "I think Poland's a girl too" Sealand looked at America and smiled. He was going to defend his idol to the end of the earth. "You can't be serious Sealand. I know you know that Poland's a boy" England stated. 1…2….3… "YOU'RE A BOY POLAND" America yelled after his mind registered it. Poland lowered his head then he looked at America "LIKE DUH!"

America titled his head then he smiled and nodded "Oh… you're a boy" he laughed. Poland was now confused along with the others.


	2. The Revelation

Ch.2

"What do you mean by that America aru?" China asked wiping his eyes from the laughter. "Well it's obvious now. Poland was a girl but got a sex change to become a boy!" he said it so proudly. He had figured out the puzzle and he was happy about it. Poland's mouth dropped and the countries howled in laughter, even Russia was giggling.

America looked at everybody else laughing. "Does it feel weird when they do the surgery down there?" he asked innocently. Germany was now laughing like he never laughed before. Poland was beet red now. Sealand was about to tell America the truth but another voice came first. "You guys are so childish" Austria said entering the room with Hungary by his side.

"You didn't hear what America said" England said wiping his eyes. Austria looked at America, who looked as confused as somebody could be. "What did he say?" Hungary asked. "He thought Poland is a girl and then he found out Poland was a guy then asked about the surgery he did to become a boy" America looked at Hungary "I don't know what's so funny about a sex change" Hungary smiled sweetly. "You're so young America" she walked up to him and smiled then she whispered into his ear.

America blushed "NO WAY! YOU'RE SERIOUS?" Hungary smiled "I am" America looked at Poland "I'm sorry dude, I honestly thought you were a girl"

Austria shook his head "How long were you idiots going to keep America in the dark?" the countries looked away embarrassed. It then hit America, they weren't going to tell him so they could get a laugh at his stupidity. America glared at everybody then his eyes rested on Sealand's. "I was going to tell you Mr. America" he said sitting back down.

America smiled "thanks a lot Sealand, I wish others we're as kind as you" he got up and headed out the door.

Sealand quickly followed. Hungary turned to the other countries "You guys are so mean" then she sat down with Austria by her side.

America quickly entered the restroom and claimed a stall. No way was he going to let them get away with making him look like a idiot. He had to think of a plan. He heard someone enter. "Mr. America don't listen to them" America opened the door and saw Sealand looking up at him. "Sealand?" the young boy smiled "Poland does fit the female role" America blushed as he went to the sink and wet his face. Sealand inhaled "I don't think you're an idiot" America grabbed a brown paper towl and dried off.

"Thanks Sealand but you don't have to lie" "I'm not lying. I like you a lot!" he blushed. He was not going to say that last line. America was also stunned but he smiled "You know, I like you too. How about after the meeting we get something to eat?" Sealand beamed happily "Of course!" America patted his head "Awesome" then he left. Sealand blushed as his hands went to his head "Finally he recognized me" he giggled happily then left the restroom.


End file.
